


name

by amuk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Advice, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> She was Usagi, not Serenity. --Pluto, Usagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	name

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Pluto, Luna, and Artemis having little “past chats”. Minako would probably never join, but it’d be cool.

 

“What was the Queen like?” Usagi asked. The word “mom” was still too much for her, even with all the memories that were slowly returning.

 

It scared her a little, this past life that threatened to drown her. It was one thing to remember Mamoru, to remember a past love and tragedy.

 

It was another to remember everything and realize just how much was lost, how much had changed. To know a Mars that wasn’t Rei, a moon that wasn’t a grave.

 

“The Queen?” Pluto smiled, a little sad, the same smile Luna gave sometimes. Usagi caught them talking sometimes, in quiet corners. Luna would curl up in Pluto’s lap, her voice a dull whisper. Sometimes Artemis would sit with them as well, tales of long ago passing between the three of them.

 

She never wanted to know and she had averted her eyes and turned away whenever she noticed.

 

“My…” The word mother felt awkward still. “Serenity’s mother.”

 

“She was kind. Beautiful. Wise. She liked watching you dance, and sometimes you’d drag her in to join you.” Pluto closed her eyes, remembering. “She loved you, very much.”

 

Pluto opened her eyes now and gave a wane smile. “But that wasn’t what you wanted to know, was it?”

 

“I…” Usagi flushed, not sure herself what she wanted to know.

 

“Take your time, it’ll be fine. You don’t have to rush.” Pluto squeezed her shoulder.

 

“Will...is it ok if I don’t…” _want to remember_?

 

“If you choose it, it’s fine.” Pluto gave a reassuring smile. “You are Usagi, after all.”

 

 _Usagi_.

 

She hadn’t realized how much she wanted, _needed_ , Pluto to say her name.

 

“I am, right?” She grinned broadly.


End file.
